The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices.
Various techniques for implementing through silicon vias (TSV) of semiconductor devices have been studied. While performing a process of removing a CMP stop layer, upper ends of the TSV and a contact plug may be exposed to a cleaning solution or an etching gas and galvanic corrosion may occur on the upper ends of the TSV and the contact plug. Further, a by-product of the galvanic corrosion may adhere to the upper ends of the TSV and the contact plug. Galvanic corrosion and by-product of galvanic corrosion may degrade the characteristics of the semiconductor devices.